One Last Time
by Nakamura Ayumi
Summary: InuYasha betrays Kagome once again and she has had it with him. She runs away and is picked up by Sesshomaru. He wants to use her to get the tetsaiga and to train Rin. But what happens when they begin to have feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Nakamura Ayumi: Hola. This is going to be a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing so please if you do not like that pairing do not read this. Anyways I don't own the anime and manga Inu-Yasha at all.

'thinking'

"talking"

_flashback_

**Chapter One**

Kagome ran through the forest as fast as she could. 'Why do I always go back to him when he breaks my heart over and over again?'

_Kagome had just come back from her era. 'I wonder where Inu-Yasha is?' She pondered about this for a moment and shrugged. 'He's probably at Kaede's village'_

_Kagome ran to the village as fast as she could carrying her huge back pack. Once she got the village she saw that Inu-Yasha was not there. She went over to Kaede's hut finding Sango and an unconscious Miroku on the floor. _

_"Welcome back Kagome." Sango went over and hugged Kagome. She returned the hug._

_"Hey Sango. Have you seen Inu-Yasha anywhere?"_

_"He said he would be at the bone eaters well waiting for you." Kagome stared at Sango._

_"Oh. I must've missed him while I was looking around for him. I'll be right back." Kagome started walking out the hut._

_"Be careful Kagome." Kagome turned around at the door and smiled at Sango._

_"I will." She than turned around and started walking towards the bone eaters well. While walking down the path she heard muffled voices. She followed the noise to see Inu-Yasha hugging Kikyo._

_"I will always love you Kikyo. I don't care if your dead you will be my one and only love." Inu-Yasha looked down at Kikyo._

_"What about Kagome?" Kikyo looked up._

_"What about her?"_

_"She would kill me when she gets the chance if I join your group."_

_"If she does she will pay."_

_Kagome stood up at this with tears streaming down her face. _

_"Inu-Yasha how could you?" She turned around and started running. _

_"Shit" Inu-Yasha started running after her._

"Kagome please wait!" Inu-Yasha was right behind her.

"Why should I why don't you go back to you beloved Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"Kagome…" he sighed. Kagome pushed away from him.

"What the HELL Inu-Yasha? Why do you do that? You tell me you love me than you go to Kikyo and tell her you love her! Than after I see you with her all the time you come to me hug me and say I love you more than I love her! I believed you all the time! Do you like playing with my feelings? Everytime I catch you with Kikyo you tell me the same thing over and over! I'm tired of it Inu-Yasha! SIT….. sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!" There was a huge crater with Inu-Yasha in the middle. Kagome turned around once again and started running away. This was the last time Inu-Yasha ever played with her feelings again.

Nakamura Ayumi: There you go. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Nakamuri Ayumi: Hey. Thank you for the reviews. Anyways here is the chapter. And I do not own Inu-Yasha.

'thinking'

"talking"

_flashback_

**Chapter Two**

-With Kagome-

She kept running. She didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from Inu-Yasha. After a while Kagome stopped to take a break. She looked at the ground tears dripping from her face. Kagome wiped away the tears angrily. 'I am not going to cry over you ever again Inu-Yasha. You're nothing to me now.' As she thought that she began to cry even more over frustration. Without her knowing someone was watching her from the shadows.

-With Inu-Yasha and the group-

Shippo was crying when Inu-Yasha told them Kagome was gone. He had just lost the person who was like a mother to him.

"What do you MEAN SHE'S GONE? What did you do now Inu-Yasha?" Sango was screaming at Inu-Yasha at the top of her lungs. Miroku was trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Will you shut up? I didn't do anything! Besides we don't need her. We got Kikyo now." Kikyo stepped out from behind Inu-Yasha.

"How can you do that Inu-Yasha? Kagome loved you! Now you just replace her when it was your fault to make her run away!" Sango stormed out of the hut.

"Inu-Yasha you are such a fool." That was all Miroku said as he walked past Inu-Yasha to follow Sango.

"Inu-Yasha. I hate you!" Shippo cried as he walked out. Inu-Yasha just stood there thinking of what they all said.

"Inu-Yasha are you okay?" Kikyo's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah…" was the only thing Inu-Yasha could say.

-With Kagome-

After her break down Kagome thought of just returning to her era and never going back, but there were two problems. One Kagome couldn't leave without Shippo and saying goodbye to Miroku and Sango. They were family to her. Second she was lost.

Kagome looked around when she felt a presence. She looked around trying to spot where this person or thing was. Her hand slowly went to her back for an arrow. When she realized she had left her bow and arrow at Kaede's hut, along with her backpack.

"Come out whoever you are. What do you want?" Kagome yelled. The person spoke.

"What are you doing in my lands wench?"

'Aw crap.' "I'm and terribly sorry Sesshomaru. I'll leave right away." Kagome turned her back towards where Sesshomaru's voice was coming from. Before she realized it Sesshomaru turned her around and had his claws at her throat. Kagome looked at him straight in the eye. Her back was against a tree.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru and never ever have your back towards me unless I dismiss you." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"I'm terrible sorry LORD Sesshomaru." Kagome had a sarcastic tone in what she had said. Sesshomaru noticed this and tightened his grip on her neck. Kagome could still breath but barely.

"Do NOT mock me. What are you doing in my lands and why aren't you with Inu-Yasha? Answer my questions if you want to live." Sesshomaru's face was right up to Kagome's.

"I don't care about Inu-Yasha…" Kagome whispered so low Sesshomaru couldn't even here her.

"What?"

"I SAID I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT BASTARD INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed right in his face. Sesshomaru let go of her to cover his ears.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL!" Kagome screamed once again. She saw Sesshomaru with his hands to his ears.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She went over to Sesshomaru and started apologizing. Realizing she had finally stopped screaming he uncovered her ears.

"Are you all right?" Kagome looked up at him with worry in her eyes. Sesshomaru was shocked but he did not show it.

"Yes. Why are you worried about me? I could kill you right now for screaming you head off."

"Well it was my fault and I know how sensitive inu-youkai's hearing is." Sesshomaru stared at her.

"What was the other question you asked?" Kagome went over to a tree and sat down at the bottom of it waiting for him to ask her.

"What are you doing in my lands?" Sesshomaru walked over to another tree across from Kagome and sat down in one of the branches. Kagome sighed and told him the whole story about what happened between her, Inu-Yasha, and Kikyo. After she told him there was silence.

"I can't believe you still went back to him during those other times… You are really dumb wench." Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"First of all I am not a wench. Second my name is Kagome not miko or wench. Just remember my name is Ka-go-me. I had to go through this when I first met…" Sesshomaru smelt salt. When he looked at her, her eyes were full of tears but they did not fall. He sighed.

"Well I must be going." He jumped down from the tree and started to walk away when Kagome yelled to him.

"WAIT!" Sesshomaru stopped but did not turn his head.

"Can I come with you?" Once she said this Sesshomaru turned his head.

"Why?"

"I can help you. If you want tetsaiga I help you with that. And if you need some one to look after Rin I'll do that too. Please." She bowed towards Sesshomaru. He thought for a moment then nodded.

"But you will be properly trained in martial arts and weapons. And you will in charge of Rin. If anything happens to her you will be held responsible. Understood?" Kagome stood straight a big smile on her face.

"Understood. But can I go back to Kaede's village really quick. I need to grab a couple of stuff and tell my friends."

"Will Inu-Yasha be informed of this?"

"Of course not why should I tell him. He's got Kikyo." Sesshomaru nodded and started walking forward once again only to be stopped again by Kagome.

"Umm… Sesshomaru, can you take me to the village? I don't know which way to go." She heard him sigh.

"Alright." He summoned that cloud thing and they both got on. The cloud sped away towards Kaede's village.

-Kaede's Village-

Sango was lying down in Kaede's hut staring at the top. She glanced over at Kagome's backpack and sighed. 'Where is she?' She was really worried. Kagome was like a sister to her and a mother to Shippo. Why would she just leave without saying goodbye or anything like that? Her thoughts were interrupted when Miroku came in.

"Hello Sango." He sat down next to her.

"Hmm…" He looked at her.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'm just worried about Kagome."

"We all are. Especially poor Shippo." They looked over to the far corner where Shippo was sitting.

"I know."

-With Kagome and Sesshomaru-

They had reached the bone eater's well when they stopped. They both agreed that Sesshomaru was to stay there when Kagome went to get her stuff. They didn't want Inu-Yasha finding her with him or the others to attack him when they were about to explain. Kagome ran towards the village.

-Kaede's Hut-

Sango and Miroku said nothing to each other for a while. Sango sat up and grabbed her hiraikotsu.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku stood also.

"It's been a whole day Miroku. I can't wait any longer. I'm going out to search for Kagome."

"Hey you guys." Miroku and Sango turned around and saw Kagome standing next to the entrance. Sango ran over to Kagome and gave her a fierce hug.

"Kagome are you alright? We were so worried about you."

"Sango….. air….." Kagome was being strangled by Sango. Sango immediately let go of Kagome. Kagome caught her breath.

"I'm alright. I am going to go with Sesshomaru to his castle to stay with him. I came here to get my things and Shippo. Where is he by the way?" Sango pointed to Shippo in the corner. He didn't here her or the others. Kagome walked over to him and saw that he was asleep.

"Why are you going with Sesshomaru?" Miroku was standing next to Sango. Kagome carried Shippo over next to her backpack.

"I can't stand being around Inu-Yasha anymore." Kagome set Shippo down.

"I knew it was Inu-Yasha that caused you to run off." Sango was red in the face with anger.

"He brought Kikyo to join us in the hunt of the jewels shards. He didn't tell us anything about you except that you left." Miroku looked at Kagome to see if she was sad. Surprisingly her face held no emotion.

"Guys don't be worried about me I'll be fine and please try to be nice to Kikyo." Kagome looked at the two. They weren't surprised that Kagome would say this. Kagome always cared about other people even if they tried to kill you in the past.

"We'll try. But do we have to be nice to Inu-Yasha?" Sango looked like she would kill Inu-Yasha.

"I don't care what you do to him. You guys can also visit but don't tell Inu-Yasha. He will go berserk if he ever found out." Sango and Miroku nodded. Kagome left some ramen for them and some shampoo and other cleaning stuff for Sango. She picked up Shippo and her backpack.

"Bye guys." She smiled at them. The other two waved their hands as Kagome walked off. What they didn't know was that somebody was heard their whole entire conversation and he didn't like it.

Nakamura Ayumi: Well there's chapter two. It was sort of hard trying to come up with a way to end this. I was going to end it earlier but it would have been a really short chapter. Anyways please review. I'll try to make it better and a whole lot more exciting later on in the chapters. So bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Nakamura Ayumi: Thanks once again for the reviews. Here is chapter three. I hope you like it. I do not own Inu-Yasha.

-With Kagome-

Kagome started walking back to the bone eater's well. Sesshomaru was sitting at the edge of the well when she came back.

"Who is the kit?" He stood up.

"This is Shippo. He is like my adopted son." Sesshomaru nodded than noticed the huge pack she was dragging.

"Do you need some help?" Sesshomaru pointed at the pack.

"Please." She dragged it towards Sesshomaru so he could pick it up. He summoned the cloud thing for them to go to his castle. He first put Kagome and Shippo then himself and the bag. They went west towards his land.

Kagome was amazed at what she saw. The castle was beautiful. The walls were made of stone, but behind the walls were what amazed her. The castle was made of marble. Everything was white. It was amazing. There were watch towers at the four corners of the wall. She looked at everything in amazement.

"Kagome come this way please." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw that she was holding him up.

"Coming." They went through a series of hallways before they stopped in front of a door. Two doors were across it.

"This will be your room. Across from it on the left is Rin's and on the right will be your kits. Your room already contains some new clothes for you to wear. We will provide clothes for your kit. I shall send down a maid for you to help you around. Dinner will be served soon so please get ready. Your training will also be every morning from six to twelve. Lunch will be served than you look after Rin and your son. I will see you at dinner." He turned around and left.

Kagome opened her door and looked around. Her room was also white. It had a huge bed and chests for her things. She set Shippo on the bed and opened her closets. Inside were all sorts of clothes. Pants, kimonos, shirts, and many other things. There was another door leading to her own private hot spring. She took off her clothes and took a bath. After that she changed into one of the many kimonos she had. She chose a red kimono with a gold trim on the sleeves, collar, and the bottom and golden swirls on it. Shippo had awoken after she had changed.

"Afternoon Shippo." Kagome smiled at him. Shippo's eyes widened and he tackled Kagome.

"Mama! I thought I would never see you again!" Shippo was crying.

"It's okay Shippo." Kagome rubbed his head as his crying stopped.

"Where are we?" Shippo looked up.

"In Sesshomaru's castle." Shippo jumped off Kagome and looked around.

"What are we doing here?" His voice was full of fear and concern.

"We are going to stay here to get away from Inu-Yasha." Kagome knelt down to Shippo's level.

"Okay. What about Sango and Miroku?"

"They're okay." She ruffled Shippo's hair. Rin came busting in.

"Kagome!" She ran over to Kagome. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do Rin."

"You remember!" She started jumping up and down. She looked at Shippo.

"Who are you?" She pointed at Shippo.

"Shippo." He stared at Rin.

"I'm Rin. Want to go outside?"

"Not right now Rin. We have to go to dinner and than you have to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow." Kagome stood up and held out her hands for the two to hold.

"Okay." A demon knocked on the door.

"Yes come in." The two kids grabbed her hands. A fox demon entered the room.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru told me that I am to be your maid. If you need anything you may ask me. I am to take you to the dining room also. My name is Kitsuki." Kitsuki bowed to Kagome.

"Okay thank you, but please don't call me Lady Kagome. It doesn't sound right to me.

"Yes La… Kagome." Kistuki straightened back up. "If you would follow me please."

Kagome, Shippo, and Rin all followed Kitsuki chattering constantly about what they were going to do tomorrow. They entered the dining room where a long wooden table was set. Four chairs and plates were set at one of the edges. One at the head of the table, two on the right and one on the left. Kagome sat at the left while Shippo and Rin sat on the left. Sesshomaru came after they were settled in their seats.

"Good afternoon, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo." He sat down at the head of the table. After he sat down servants entered and put food on the table. There were fruits, vegetables, and different kinds of meat. Kagome tasted everything that was there and it all tasted delicious. The meat was tenderized very well. Everything was cooked wonderfully. Kagome felt like she was in heaven. After dinner Kagome took Rin and Shippo to their rooms and put them to bed. She closed the door to Shippo's room when Kitsuki came running to her. She was gasping for air.

"Kagome Lord Sesshomaru requests you to go to the gate immediately. It is an emergency." Without another word Kagome and Kitsuki sped off towards the gate. Sesshomaru was there helping someone carry another person. Both people were bleeding but the person that was being carried was in worse condition than the other. When Kagome got closer she saw who it was. Her eyes were pouring out tears. It was Sango and Miroku.

Nakamura Ayumi: Well there you go. Hope you liked it. It wasn't as long as the other one but hey I updated once again. So please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Nakamura Ayumi: Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of school work and stuff to turn in before the end of the quarter. I also was grounded from the computer for a while because of one of my grades. Luckily I'm bringing it up. Anyways I am really sorry and here is chapter 4.

I do not own Inu-Yasha at all.

* * *

Kagome was sitting next to the bed with Sango in it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying a lot. She didn't understand what Miroku had told her.

_Kagome had reached Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku. She helped Miroku walk to the hospital wing while Sesshomaru carried Sango._

_"What happened?" Kagome looked at Miroku while helping him walk. _

_"I guess Inu-Yasha heard us talking about you going off with Sesshomaru and just exploded. He turned into his demon form and went berserk. Sango, Kilala, and I fought him while the villagers and Kaede fled. After they were safe we tried to escape also but Inu-Yasha followed us. We continued to fight but were too weak from exhaustiont. Kikyo came and fought him. She told us to go. I grabbed Sango and came here on Kilala. Kikyo was still fighting Inu-Yasha while we were leaving." He shook his head, and looked at the ground. "I don't think Inu-Yasha recognizes anyone anymore. He didn't even know he was fighting one of the people he had loved or a group of his friends." _

Kagome just didn't understand. Questions flew by in her mind. Why did Kikyo help them? Didn't she hate them? What happened to Inu-Yasha? Why didn't he see he was hurting his friends? Tears brimmed her eyes once again. It was all her fault. If only she had been careful, no, if only she didn't agree to come with Sesshomaru none of this would have happened.

She began to cry. Kagome just couldn't stand it anymore. Two of her friends had nearly died. One of them might die right now. Kitsuki looked in through the door quietly. She saw Kagome crying once again. Closing the door to the room she walked to her Sesshomaru's office.

Brushing the wrinkles out of her kimono and standing up straight she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hearing Sesshomaru's muffled voice she opened the door. He was sitting at a large oak table. Papers lay everywhere on the desk. He held one, reading it before he decided what to do with it. The office was quite large. His desk was right in front of the large doors that Kitsuki had just walked in from. A long red carpet led to the desk from the door. To the left was a little lounging area. It had three white leather couches with a beautifully designed rug in front of them. They surrounded a fireplace that was set ablaze to keep the room warm. To the right of his desk was a large book shelf that took up the entire wall. It contained books mostly about the inu history and things like that.

Kitsuki walked to the front of the desk and bowed down. Sesshomaru, without taking his eyes from the paper, nodded.

"What is it Kitsuki?" She straightened up and looked at him.

"It's Kagome, sir." Sesshomaru still did not remove his gaze from the paper, nor did he reply when she said that. She waited for a couple more minutes and, hesitantly, began speaking again.

"She worries me, my lord. She hasn't come out of the room with Lady Sango for about two days straight. She has hardly gotten any sleep at all." Kitsuki continued to watch him for any reaction. "My lord, I think she might die of exhaustion if she keeps this up." Sesshomaru did nothing. He just stayed as he was.

"If she does then it will her of her own fault she did. It was her choice." Kitsuki couldn't believe what he had just said. Even though she had only known for Kagome for a little while, Kitsuki felt like she had known Kagome for her whole life. Kagome was kind and didn't treat others by their rank, but like normal and equal people. There weren't very many people like that, or at least who Kitsuki knew. She tried to think of something to change Sesshomaru's mind. To make him go into the room and drag her out or something. To give her a reason to live. A thought came to mind. It just might work.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if she dies who will take care of Rin?" She saw Sesshomaru's eyes stop moving across the paper. She smiled. "Who will take care of the little fox demon, Shippo I believe his name was?" He slowly put the paper down. "And who will explain to Lady Sango and Lord Miroku about the reason she died? Will you do all these things?" Silence was the only thing in the room now. Kitsuki waited patiently to see what he would say or do. Sesshomaru sat there thinking. He picked up his paper and began to read it once again.

"I'll just have some of the servants or you take care of all that." Kitsuki's mouth dropped. He did not just say that. "You may go now." Sesshomaru continued to read the paper. Kitsuki just continued to stand there her mouth hanging open. He glanced up. "Kistuki." Getting her thoughts interrupted she shook her head to clear it. She bowed.

"Yes, my lord." She turned around and stormed out the room. She just couldn't believe what he had just said.

The doors banged as they shut. Sesshomaru sat there reading his paper, but something kept on nagging at him. He sighed and put down his paper. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned against the back of the chair. It was an endless stack of papers about the western lands he ruled. It was all too much. He stood up and decided to turn in for the day.

Walking down the hall towards his room he passed by the room with Sango and Kagome in it. He sniffed the air. It didn't smell right. He could smell something salty. With his acute hearing he heard somebody sniffling from inside the room. The door was slightly ajar so he peeked in. He saw Kagome crying next to Sango. It pained him to see her like that. He wanted to go in there and tell her it was alright. Wait. He stepped back from the door. What was he thinking about? He was the lord of the western lands. Sesshomaru. He had no time for humans. He didn't want to end up like his father. But, still, he looked back into the room. Kagome still sat there crying. Sighing he opened the door all the way. Kagome looked up surprised to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" She rubbed her eyes and tried to smile. "Is there something you need?" Sesshomaru looked her over. She had dark, deep bags around her eyes. Her eyes were swollen and red. The scent from the tears made him nauseous, but he would not show it in front of her.

"No. Shouldn't you be asleep in your quarters? Tomorrow you are to watch Rin and your kit, Shippo. Then after that we are going to begin your training. Or did you forget the schedule?" Kagome's eyes widened in realization, but mostly in shock. Was Sesshomaru worried about her?

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I completely forgot. I'll go to my quarters right now." She stood to walk to her room but fell back on her chair. She had been sitting there for so long that it was like she forgot how to walk. Sesshomaru just watched her as she tried again and again to get up. Getting annoyed and tired of waiting and watching her, he walked over and picked her up bridal style. Kagome blushed furiously at what he had just done. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them. Sesshomaru walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

As he walked through the hall holding Kagome, Sesshomaru realized something. Her scent smelled of something he could not describe. It was not a strong scent, but it wasn't too weak. It smelled of something fruity or exotic, it wasn't too much. It was a soft scent. He felt it quite relaxing. Hold it. First he worried about her, now he likes her scent. Something was terribly wrong with him. This was a human girl.

Kagome just sat there, in his arms, embarrassed. She couldn't believe that he had just done that. Bad thing was she couldn't stop blushing. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. She felt so warm and safe. Like nothing could hurt her at all. Her eyes snapped open. How could she feel that way? This was the Sesshomaru. He had an ice cold heart. He couldn't feel anything. He hated humans.

They both were caught up too much in what they were thinking. They didn't even know that they both thinking the same things. Why were they acting this way?

Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagome's door.

"I think I can get in my room by myself. Thank you." He put Kagome down. She stood there for a second. She seemed to have her balance back. Looking up at Sesshomaru she smiled. "Thank you for carrying me." She opened her door and walked in.

"Remember about tomorrow. Your training will start then." Kagome just nodded and closed her door. Sesshomaru began to walk to his own room. They both took a bath and lay down in their beds. Before falling asleep they both asked themselves, "What the heck is happening to me?"

* * *

Nakamura Ayumi: There I hope you like it. And again I'm SO SORRY! I'm sorry I wasn't able to write fast enough. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Nakamura Ayumi:** Good day!! Another update from me!! Thank you SO much for the reviews!! I didn't know that many people read my fanfic… I didn't think it was that good… So THANK YOU SO MUCH!! VIELEN DANK!!! (Many thanks!!!)

So, on with the story!! I do not own Inu-Yasha but I do own the characters I created for this fanfic!

'thinking'

"talking"

_Flashback_

-setting-

* * *

**Chapter FIVE**

-off somewhere deep-

A young woman sat on a stone throne that was covered in black sheets. She sat sideways with her feet dangling off one of the arms and her leaning against the back of the throne on her side. The room wasn't any different then the black sheets. It was pitch black, darker then night, letting no light shine anywhere. Shadows and darkness completely engulfed the room.

The only thing that seemed to stand out of all the darkness was her. She had a dark kind of white hair. It wasn't like fresh fallen snow but more of a white tinted with gray. Her skin was pale that had a hint of pink and tan to it. Her eyes were a bright reddish pink that had could stop a man in his tracks. Overall she was the definition of beautiful to any man or woman, or at least most. She was well-built, not too skinny not too fat or muscular. She was unmarred and looked as delicate as a flower. Though, looks can be deceiving.

In her hand she twisted around a small crystal. On the inside of it was a small dot of darkness while, around it, it was clear and translucent. A small smile graced her lips as she wrapped her fingers around it.

"Just a little longer."

* * *

-with Kagome-

Kagome raced down the hallways running towards the practice grounds. If it wasn't for Kitsuki she would have never woken up.

Kitsuki had come into her room and woken her up just in time to get dressed and get down to the dojo where Sesshomaru was waiting. She was also nice enough to get the right clothes on for practice and to fix up her room and herself even so it wouldn't take so long to get ready.

By the time she had gotten to the front doors of the dojo she halted to a stop. After running her fingers through her hair and straightening out her clothes some, she took in a breath and opened the doors.

"You're late." Kagome sighed as she slid the doors behind her and walked in.

"I apologize okay? I woke up a bit late…" Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before turning around sharply. He walked to one of the walls that held many weapons and tossed one to her. She caught it off guard then looked at it then him. He, too, took one of the same weapons off of the wall and began to swing it around testing how it would work. Gripping the hilt of it he stared up and down where the blade would be as if admiring that it was a good sword.

"We will be practicing sword techniques with these wooden ones until I am satisfied you are good enough to use a real one." With that he fell into an offensive yet defensive stance. Kagome took a hold of her sword the right way, or at least she thought was the right way, and fell into a clumsy stance. He smirked on the inside. She had a lot to learn.

It seemed like forever until they took a break. Kagome collapsed on the ground breathing heavily letting her wooden sword fall next to her. Ever since they started she had been beaten at least fifteen times already. The first couple went pretty fast but after a couple of tips from Sesshomaru she got the hang of it and was able to keep a pretty steady fight going on but she was still beaten down.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her holding his own wooden sword down. She had learned fairly fast but there was much she still needed to know. It would take some time before she would be able to handle a real sword. However he did notice something. When she fought there was always something going on in her mind. He could tell by the way she moved, stroked, parried, and blocked. She was hesitant, hesitant about something.

A deep breath brought his attention to the present. He looked down at the girl in front of him as she stared up back at him. Nothing was said for quite a while but he kind of knew what she was going to ask next.

"Why's your arm back? It just hit me that you have two arms." Sesshomaru, again, sighed.

"I am full blooded Youkai. Did you think that I could not regenerate a limb?"

"Well, everytime we ran into or you ran into us you were borrowing an arm from some creature or from Naraku." Kagome shrugged. "I don't see why you had to borrow limbs when you could just regenerate one of your own."

"It takes time to restore a full limb to match the one you had before." Kagome opened her mouth to say something more but a slight knock at the door made her stop. "Enter."

The door slid open to reveal a tiger demon. His black and yellow striped tail followed after him as he bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, an unknown messenger bird has arrived. The message it addressed to you." Sesshomaru merely nodded dismissing the servant. Kagome stood up while also picking up her sword.

"Your lessons are finished for today. I suggest you go and clean yourself up before going to wake Rin and your kit." Kagome about screamed in realization.

"I totally forgot!" She bolted out the room dropping her sword, yet again, on the floor letting it clatter after her. Sesshomaru stood there staring after her while listening to her rapid footsteps as she raced away to the kids' rooms. There were some other things other than weapon handling that she would need to learn during her stay here.

* * *

Sesshomaru took his own leave from the dojo after putting away the weapons that they used. The next time they would practice he would make sure to get whatever was in her head out. She would be next to useless if she kept on being uncertain of her moves.

He took quick yet graceful steps towards the messenger tower where all the birds were kept and received. Upon reaching it, he opened the doors to reveal the person in charge of the birds. The phoenix demon looked up at him with his fiery red eyes as he held the falcon on his arm. The falcon looked at him and cocked his head to the side before giving a short screech.

"Here Lord Sesshomaru. This was the message that it carried." The demon handed him a small piece of paper. Unfolding it, Sesshomaru stared at the letters.

Be careful.

* * *

Kagome stood outside in the gardens watching Shippo and Rin run around playing tag along with Jakken with a smile on her face. Shippo and Rin ran around and around in circles with Jakken tailing behind them fairly close but not close enough to actually touch them. She giggled seeing him fall and Shippo and Rin stopping to let him get up before they took off running again. Despite what Jakken was saying and the mean look in his eyes as they tortured and teased him, he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, like he was having fun. It was hard to see but it was there.

Sighing Kagome stood up and brushed her new kimono she had put on before getting the two kids.

"Okay you two! It's time to go inside!" Rin and Shippo turned around to Kagaome and latched themselves to her, one at each side holding one of her hands. Jakken weezed as he caught his breath. They had been running nonstop and it looked as if Jakken was the only one who was affected by it. Being old could do that to you… Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled a little apologetically. "Sorry Jakken, but thanks for playing with them." With that she and the two little ones walked in leaving a tired Jakken outside trying to catch his breath as he watched them go inside.

"… You are welcome."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the message a while longer before turning to the falconer.

"Do you know who sent this message?" The falconer that had been employed years ago was known and taught to memorize, not only the different kinds of birds, but also from where they came from and WHO they came from. Most of the time, if not all, he was right from whom it came from. The phoenix demon Rai shook his head.

"I have a general location of where it came but nothing more that than. There have been no messages from the Eastern Lands for quite some time…" Rai rubbed his chin with the hand that wasn't holding the falcon as he thought. Sesshomaru watched and waited to see if Rai would say anymore but he didn't. Looking back at the message he folded it back up and held it in his fist. With a sharp turn of his heel he began towards the door and down the stairs.

"Tell me if there are any other messages from this falcon." Rai bowed fluently despite the falcon.

"Yes, Milord."

* * *

-Off somewhere deep-

A woman stood over a wide, white granite basin that was filled with crystal clear water. She watched as Sesshomaru walked down the tower and as Rai bowed to his retreating form. She sighed as she leaned away from it.

All around her life flourished. She stood in an open field with golden grass reaching up as high as her waist. Surrounding the circular field were trees opening to a forest. Birds sang, animals roamed, and plants grew greatly. If the scene around her wasn't breathtaking she certainly was.

She had raven black hair that touched the mid of her back. Her skin was a golden tan color with eyes the color of dark rubies. She was slender yet possessed great strength. The simple white dress she wore made it look as if she were wearing a beautiful prom dress that was made just for her. In all she looked just like another certain person.

Waving her hand over the basin the image of Rai and the falcons vanished to be replaced by another that was filled with darkness and shadow except for one person. She sat on a throne with a small crystal in her hand was she stared at it as if with pride. The woman bit her tongue before waving her hand over the basin yet again wiping the image clear letting only the blue sky reflect on the water's surface.

"Be careful."

* * *

* * *

**Nakamura Ayumi:** There you have it!! I hope you liked it. I tried to change it up a bit. I hope it wasn't too boring or confusing. I know it's a little confusing, because when I read over it even I was confused… Hehe….

Anyways, away from that, I hope you like it. OH!! About the tower with the birds in it, I haven't been able to figure out what it was called but it's the place where you put all the messenger birds and hunting birds and all the different kinds of birds. I forgot what it was called so I just called it the messenger tower, but if you could give me the name of it that would be great! It was always in the back of my mind but I just couldn't get to it.

So, thank you to all the new and continuing readers. Thank you for the nice reviews and tips too. If you hadn't had given me the tips I don't know what I would've done with the story. Thank you very much.

Oh yes, and please don't flame. If you don't like the story line or don't like where it's going please don't flame me about it. Just don't read anymore and go onto something else or something please. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

N.A.- Back again. Here's the sixth chapter.

I do not own Inu-Yasha or anything about it but I do own the characters used in this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter SIX**

The next few days didn't go any different than the past. Kagome would wake early thanks to Kitsuki and she'd race down to the dojo to spar with Sesshomaru. After their sparring session, Kagome would go back to her room, clean up, and get the kids. They'd get dressed then come to the dining room for breakfast. After that they'd go outside or do something inside the castle to play, go get lunch, do some other stuff, get dinner, then go to sleep after a shower. Overall, it was the same thing all the time, except for today.

Kagome was still hesitant on her moves when fighting with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru admitted, though not to her or anyone else, that she was indeed improving and getting much better only there was always something on her mind. Every time she'd get a time to strike she'd pause as if to think giving Sesshomaru the advantage of the fight. It, surprisingly, annoyed him that she was doing this. So after one small spar, Sesshomaru parried a blow and knocked her sword out of her hand making it land about three feet from her. He held the wooden sword at her neck. They stood there like that for a moment.

"If I were a real enemy you would have been dead." Kagome pouted as Sesshomaru lowered his sword.

"Well, I'll try harder than." A soft wave of cinnamon emitted from her. Cinnamon. Sesshomaru took a quiet sniff. Cinnamon when she was angry.

Kagome grabbed her sword and turned with it up and ready only to see Sesshomaru just standing there staring at her. She waited for him to put up his sword but he didn't.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Scared of a girl?" She stuck out her tongue to annoy him even more. He grunted letting this go for just this once.

"Why do you hesitate?" Kagome blinked a couple of times before lowering her own sword.

"I don't know…"

"No, it is not that you do not know, only that you don't want to know." Kagome closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on her sword until her knuckles shown white.

"I said I don't know! I…" She remained quiet for a second and was just about to speak again but a large booming sound caught her attention. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned towards the front of the castle before dropping their weapons and running straight to the source. Someone was attacking.

Miroku pulled himself from his bed using his staff for assistance. The attack had woken him up. Just that sound made him want- no- _need_ to get up. He had to see this for himself. He just had this bad feeling for some reason…

As he made himself to the door another person made him stop.

* * *

"Miroku…" The voice was faint yet he still heard it. Turning around he saw Sango sitting up in her bed with a couple of the bandages still on her. Kilala, fully transformed, stood next to her bed while staring at Miroku. "…Help me." Miroku would have refused but Sango was stubborn and she had a determined look on her face that he couldn't reject. So he helped her out of bed and onto Kilala. Grabbing her hiraikotsu, he jumped on behind her and held her carefully so not to injure her anymore as they ran through the halls. He wasn't going to try any of his tricks on her right now, but perhaps when she got better…

* * *

"Kagome!!" Inu-Yasha cried as he tore through the castle. His blood red eyes looked everywhere, searching for her. He had to ask her. Why? Why did she leave? To go with his forsaken brother!? The same brother who wanted to kill them in the past!? The same one who wants him dead!? "Kagome!! Come out!"

Kagome stood in one of the halls hearing Inu-Yasha calling for her. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she continuously wrung them. She didn't want to go out there. Not now. A presence beside her made her look over. It was Kitsuki. Kitsuki glanced at Kagome and smiled.

"I'm not just a servant." Kagome smiled back feeling her nerves calm down a little bit more. "Here. Lord Sesshomaru wanted you to have a weapon, in case you must defend yourself." Kagome took the sword gratefully with gently hands. It was like any regular katana that was in a black wooden sheath. She admired its simplicity and beauty for a second before strapping it onto her waist. Kistuki held two chakrams the size of her palms in her hands. "I'll watch your back." With that Kitsuki sprinted forward the two chakrams spinning in her hands and catching fire. Kagome stared after her before pulling out her sword and following after her.

"I'll watch yours too!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood before Inu-Yasha Tojikin out and ready against Inu-Yasha and his claws. His eyes narrowed at the site of his disgusting half brother. This was too repulsive.

Inu-Yasha growled at Sesshomaru menacingly seeing how he was in his way.

"Get out of my way! Kagome! GET OUT HERE!" Inu-Yasha made a rush forward but Sesshomaru intercepted him using his sword to block both his hands. Inu-Yasha growled louder as he looked Sesshomaru in the eye.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome came running out of the front with Kitsuki ahead of her. She held her own sword down and ready like how she sparred with Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha didn't even have to look towards her without knowing where she was. Forgetting about Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha bolted towards Kagome at a frightening speed.

'_Stupid woman!'_ Sesshomaru was just about to move but stopped. As Inu-Yasha collided with Kagome she held her sword in a diagonal way with the flat of the sword resting upon her palm that didn't hold the hilt. Inu-Yasha looked at her surprisingly as well but shook his head and began to push her back. Shocked by her own reaction, Kagome was pushed back fairly far and onto the ground.

"How could you!?" Inu-Yasha yelled as she jumped towards Kagome. He would've made it, killed her, if it weren't for two small fiery, spinning chakrams. They didn't hit the mark but they did distract Inu-Yasha long enough for Kagome to get away. Seeing his prey flee only made him angrier. "Come BACK HERE!" He lunged, once again, at her but failed a second time. Though, this time it wasn't by Kagome, Kitsuki, or Sesshomaru, but by a different source.

Vines sprouted from the ground wrapping themselves around Inu-Yasha's limbs and body. He fought against them, biting them, tearing them apart, but each vine that was destroyed was replaced by another even stronger. It wasn't long before he was totally immobilized being wrapped in vines.

By this time too, Kilala with Miroku and Sango on her back arrived just in time for the end.

"Kagome!" Sango stumbled off of Kilala towards her companion seeing she was safe and okay. Kagome also dashed over to help her injured friend walk to see what was going on. Miroku jumped off of Kilala still leaving a hand on her back in case he collapsed as well.

Inu-Yasha struggled against the vines with all his strength but they wouldn't budge. Sesshomaru went towards him, Tojikin still out in case he somehow did free himself. Vines? From what?

"Didn't I send a message stating 'be careful'?" They turned towards the source of the voice to only see a young woman standing at the front gate with a falcon on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru inquired in a cold voice. He recognized the falcon. It was the one who delivered a message declaring exactly what she said. A mysterious message from an equally mysterious woman. A surprising saving that wasn't exactly needed. Who was she? The woman bowed deeply and gracefully making the falcon fly up for a bit before landing back on her shoulder when she straightened back up.

"I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru, for not introducing myself in the note. I saw that there was no time at all to say who I was, but, now that I do have the time, I shall take this moment. My name is Iris." Her voice sounded sweet as honey, flowed so gently, and, if it could have a feeling would feel like soft silk. Iris walked towards them her long, black hair streaming behind her as if a tender wind was playing with it. Every step she took plants sprouted from where she had last put her foot down. The scent of forest and pine clung to her as it should from her wild appearance. "I apologize for what has happened to Inu-Yasha. My sister seems to have been messing around a little too much." Snapping her fingers a small crystal appeared in her hands. It was almost completely black. Pinching it at one of its ends, Iris blew on it gently and the darkness responded by being blown away like dust. As if in reaction to it, Inu-Yasha's struggling stopped as his limp form was slowly unraveled from the tangle of vines.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran to him leaving Miroku to help Sango stand and walk. She kneeled beside him and put her ear against his chest to see if he were still alive. Sesshomaru looked down at her and how she was worrying about Inu-Yasha. At first, he thought he could care less about the two, but he did. He DID care. Seeing Kagome worry over Inu-Yasha made a pang of…no. No. He did not feel that… Was he really _jealous_? Jealous that Inu-Yasha, though blind and idiotic, had this loyal of a woman? Jealous that Kagome, though stupid of her loyalty and love, really REALLY cared for Inu-Yasha? No. No. He didn't feel this way. He didn't.

"It's alright. He's still alive, only asleep. After everything he's been through he'll probably be resting for a day or two." Kagome let out a breath of relief and smiled down at Inu-Yasha satisfied with him being alright. He was okay.

"IRIS!" A loud voice boomed from the gate. Everyone turned except for Iris to see another woman who looked exactly like Iris only with a few differences.

The new woman's straight grayish-white hair floated above her lightly showing exactly how angry she was. Her pink eyes were lit with fire as she stormed over. All around her darkness gathered like moths to a light. Her dark brown dress flowed behind her like a river. She stormed towards Iris every step bringing death to the small patches of life Iris had grown.

"Seri." Iris finally turned towards her twin sister.

"How DARE you take that crystal from me!?" Seri shrieked. Everyone flinched, even the Great Lord Sesshomaru from her voice. It wasn't like Iris's. It was like nails being dragged against a chalkboard, shrill and piercing.

"YOU were taking this way too out of hand. Someone had to stop you. You can't get your ways the entire time sister." Seri stuttered in pure anger not knowing what to say. Screaming in frustration the darkness around her consumed her taking her back to her home. Iris sighed at her sister's pissy fit. How annoying…

"I apologize for my sister. Sen." The falcon hopped down her arm and looked at her waiting for instructions. "Stay here. Contact me if anything goes wrong." She threw her arm up helping the bird take off and go to the messenger tower. "If you could excuse me." Without any last looks or words she vanished much the same way as her sister only light took her back. They all covered their eyes shielding them from the bright light. What were they?

* * *

With the reconstruction of the front gate underway, Sesshomaru was in his office signing last minute paperwork and looking over some old books of this Iris and Seri that he had pulled from his library. He was flipping through a book when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He knew who it was. With just one sniff he could tell that it was Kagome. The door opened revealing the girl. Silently closing the door behind her she walked up to the front of the desk. Sesshomaru didn't look up and continued to thumb through the book. Kagome didn't think he would, so she bowed to him deeply and thankfully.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." This made him look up at her. "Thank you for letting my comrades and I stay here. Thank you for giving treatment to my friends, even to your bro- Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru blinked once before going back to the book.

"You are welcome." Kagome looked up from her bow before straightening back up and turning to leave seeing that as a dismissal. Once the door closed, Sesshomaru glanced towards it. "Hm."

Sesshomaru had probably gone through ten or fifteen books before he finally found the book giving the most information even if it was only half a page or a page about both of them. Running a hand over his face he slowly began to read the words.

_Seri and Iris are both one and the same. They were born at the beginning of time as the protectors. Iris is the protector of light, life, wind, water, earth, and purity whereas Seri is the protector of shadow, death, rock, fire, lightening, and the tainted. They keep the balance of the world in their hands. When one grows too strong, stronger than the other, the world will fall into chaos. Iris wishes to keep the balance right but Seri has her own plan for the world. _

_There have been several occasions to where Seri had almost overtaken her sister, however, all failed when Iris' followers stopped her in time. Since then, Seri has been trying to gain enough power to overtake her sister, but never succeeded each time. Angered by this, Seri hid herself in her dark kingdom hidden and alone. Some say that she is building an army to kill her sister; others say that she's waiting for the right person to 'taint' who's strong enough to do the job for her. _

_It is also said that if you see Iris luck, fortune, and wealth will follow you. However if you see Seri only bad luck and disaster will_

It didn't give too much information about the two, but at least he knew something about them. The ending part had him reading it over and over again. 'Luck, fortune, and wealth' 'bad luck and disaster'. Wonder what was granted when they saw them both…

* * *

"He's waking up!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all crowded around the bed Inu-Yasha was laying on. He tossed his head for a moment before bringing up his hands to wipe his face.

"What the hell…?" Sitting up slowly he winced as he felt his stiff bones crack from not moving in a long time and the pain of his overused muscles. What the hell was going on? He looked over at his three comrades, especially one certain person. "Kagome!" Kagome was near tears at seeing him finally okay and back to his regular self.

"Inu-Yasha!" She threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight. "We thought you were a goner!" Inu-Yasha yelped at the sudden hug, but returned it gratefully. That's when it hit him. The smell of Sesshomaru was everywhere. He pulled back gently as he looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In the Western Lands. Specifically the castle of Sesshomaru," Miroku said fairly casually. Inu-Yasha stiffened up. Now he remembered. He remembered…

"I'm so sorry." They all blinked at Inu-Yasha at his apology. It was pretty rare when Inu-Yasha would apologize and mean it at the same time. So this surprised them both.

"I'm sorry too. I should've told you where I was going. We should have talked. If we'd done that you wouldn't have… wouldn't have…" She hiccupped her sentence as the tears began to flow yet again.

"I don't deserve you guys…" He just finally realized everything. These people were always there for him, even when he made a mistake. They trusted him with everything and what did he do with it all? He threw it away each and every time. Just like all those times when he hurt her. He'd go off with Kikyo leaving Kagome and the others alone to think of where he was. When they were found out he always spoke sweet to Kagome and she believed him despite what her heart told her. She forgave him all the time. And when he found out she had gone off with Sesshomaru he blew up and couldn't take it. Was this how Kagome felt when she found him with Kikyo? Did she hurt this much every time? He didn't deserve her or Sango or Miroku or even Shippo. They were all too forgiving.

"Don't think like that. We're all friends here. We all make mistakes some time," Miroku preached as he leaned against his staff. Kilala jumped lightly on Inu-Yasha and mewled comforting him.

"Miroku's right. We all get angry at each other but that's what makes us a lot closer," Sango said.

"Is that right Sango?" Miroku rubbed his chin as he began to think about all those times she was yelling at him, hitting him, being _mad _at him. A small tinge of pink crawled up Sango's face as she realized what she had said and what he thought she meant.

"I-I didn't mean anything by that." She turned away from Miroku as he smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" The shade of pink seemed to grow deeper the more the talked about it.

"Forget it." Kagome laughed. She knew Sango liked Miroku deep inside. She told her when they were bathing one night. The subject of who they liked suddenly came up and she blurted it out. Miroku's liking to Sango was very evident, they way he teased her and groped her 'accidentally' almost all the time. Kagome had told Sango that she should tell him how she felt, but Sango always said that she had no time to be in a relationship with everything that's going on. She reluctantly let the conversation end there but she really thought Sango and Miroku would make a good couple.

Inu-Yasha sat there as he watched Miroku, Sango, and Kagome talk and talk. They forgave him…again… Clenching the sheets with his hands he vowed silently to himself, this was going to be the last time he ever did anything like that again. They would no longer have to forgive him all the time. He'd be there for them and he'll keep their trust from now on. He won't break it anymore.

* * *

N.A.- Well, there ya go! Another chapter! Hope you liked it. It was a little hard trying to come up with a story for Seri and Iris. I might re-write that part later on. It was confusing on what to do for them. But I tried.

As I always say, please don't flame me. If you don't like the story than please stop reading it. Of course, I don't know why you'd read the entire fanfic so far only to flame how bad it is. So please, don't flame.

So, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll have chapter FIVE up in no time!

Till then!


	7. Chapter 7

N.A.- Yellow! Back again! With Chapter Seven!

I do not own anything about Inu-Yasha but I do own the characters I created for this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The following days went on as usual. Sango and Miroku healed and would sometimes accompany Kagome to the dojo. They would train with each other too as the Lord of the Western Lands and their friend sparred. Inu-Yasha would be caught walking around the outskirts of the castle or even inside it just sitting around. But they found him doing something else that they never would expect. Inu-Yasha just kept on throwing out surprises.

The sounds of fighting and clashing weapons had the three running out to the dojo. Throwing the doors opened they saw Shippou and Rin sitting against the wall cheering for who they wanted to win. Inside, was Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru in an all out 'battle'.

"What are you two doing!?" Kagome ran out between them as she screamed at them for fighting. "I thought you guys were going to give a peaceful relationship a try!" Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha stopped their fight. Sesshomaru stood straight letting out even breaths as Inu-Yasha breathed heavily. That's when they noticed it. Neither of them were using their own swords. They were using regular bokken, wooden swords, not Tensiega or Tetsaiga. Inu-Yasha took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What does it look like we're doing! We're sparring is all." He huffed as he rested the sword on his shoulder much like he does with the Tetsaiga. Kagome blinked. Sparring? They were actually having a _friendly sparring _match with _each other_? What?

"Aw! We never got to see who won!" Shippou pouted seeing how the fight was stopped.

"Sesshomaru-sama would've beat Inu-Yasha! Rin was right!" Rin smiled as she punched the air with one of her hands.

"What! No way! Inu-Yasha was doing great! He would've won, not Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippou puffed out his chest as he spoke for Inu-Yasha.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You two," Kagome intervened. Shippou and Rin immediately shut their mouths. "Stop and lets go get some lunch." At the sound of food the two bolted up and ran out of the dojo totally forgetting about their argument earlier. Ah… being young...

After a fairly peaceful lunch with the occasional fight between Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha and Miroku and Sango, they went on with their own little schedules. Sesshomaru went to his office to deal with the affairs of the Western Lands. Inu-Yasha would leave and go do whatever he was doing. Sango and Miroku would be exploring the castle or staying with Kagome as she took care of the little kids. Just the regular the days…

* * *

Iris sat on her own throne in the field with the basin of water in front of her. She sighed in boredom as she closed her eyes trying to think of what her sister was planning. Why did her sister blacken Inu-Yasha's heart? Why did her sister lead him to Kago…? Oh no… Iris furrowed her eyebrows as she replayed everything she saw in the basin. She couldn't possibly… she wasn't thinking… Opening her eyes she flowed to the basin and stared into it.

"Lord Sesshomaru's castle please." The water shimmered at first before showing her the image of the castle. Everything was at peace. She bit her bottom lip. Was she… just being paranoid? Thinking a little harder she tried to remember the other people Seri had taken from the light, people she had tainted. "Naraku." The water shimmered again before showing the real Naraku speeding through the forest with his demon army. "Where are they going?" This was what she feared. It took her back to where she asked at the beginning. Seri was doing what she frightened of.

* * *

Kagome numbly played with the Shikon Jewel that hung around her neck. Just a little more. A little more and it'll be complete once and for all. Then she'd be able to grant Inu-Yasha's wish and then… and then… What happened afterwards? Would she go back home? To her time? Forever? Leaving everyone she met here behind? She couldn't do that. She'd have to come up with a way. They could come with her. Or… She could…stay here. She let out a sigh. She'd decide when the time came. No time to be worrying about it right now. A shrill shriek overhead made her look up from the kids as they tortured poor Jaken. It was that falcon. Iris' falcon, Sen was it? What was wrong with him? He flew in a wide circle around the castle screeching and crying out. Everyone looked out of the windows at what was causing the noise. Sesshomaru stepped out onto the balcony connected to his office. Inu-Yasha stared through the branches of the trees he was sitting in. Miroku and Sango looked out of a window and up into the sky. Shippou and Rin even looked up distracted from their game. The screeching continued as Sen flew around warning them of what was coming. That's when it hit.

The almost newly repaired front gate exploded by the troupe of demons running through. The guards and even servants pulled out weapons and began fighting back the demons.

"Jaken, take Shippou and Rin somewhere safe." Jaken didn't need to be told twice. It wasn't because Kagome ordered it, but it was because Sesshomaru had already given him the job of protecting them and also because they were growing on him a little.

Jaken took Shippou and Rin with him inside the castle to somewhere safer than outside. Kagome stood outside unsheathing the sword she was given by Sesshomaru and began to hack at the demons.

She was soon joined by Inu-Yasha and his Tetsaiga, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango with her hiraikotsu. Beside her she could feel Kitsuki's presence watching her back as she fought against the demons occasionally letting out a few bursts of her purification power. Sesshomaru came as well with Tojikin out and ready easily slicing through at least twenty demons in a white blur. Kagome would have admired it but she didn't have time for that. A light laughter carried itself across the castle. It was both a woman and a man.

"Give us the Shikon Jewel!" Naraku himself appeared through the torn gate.

"And we'll promise you a quick death." Seri floated above them with an evil smirk on her face.

"Seri!" Iris appeared in a flash of light behind her sister. "Enough of this!"

"No!" The darkness around Seri swelled around her as she sped towards her sister. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do!" Above in the sky, in a battle of their own, Seri and Iris, light and darkness, fought in a cloud of lightening, fire, water, and earth while Sesshomaru, Kagome, and everyone else fought below. The demons continued to poor into the courtyard of the castle. There just seemed to be too many for them. When they killed one two more took their place. They just seemed to keep on multiplying.

"I'm growing tired of this. Move!" Naraku threw his own men out of the way as he went over towards Kagome bent on getting the Shikon Jewel himself. Kagome stabbed a demon through the eye in a clean strike before whipping it out and cutting a few more down at their necks and chests. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome seeing how fluently she moved. So was Inu-Yasha the thing that made her pause to think of? Grunting, he let out his golden whip cutting down the group of demons around him. That little thought seemed to anger him a little, but he had no time for that. Think later, fight now.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up hearing Shippou's voice, when she did, however, she was greeted with the site of a huge twin headed dragon flying above them, Ah-Un. On his back sat Rin steering and handling Ah-Un, Shippou, and Jaken. They landed on a couple of the demons before attacking some themselves. Rin pointed out demons to dragon who happily cut them down with his claws or whipped them with his tail.

"Fox fire!" A stream of the blue fire caught a couple of demons ablaze, but not really doing much damage. However, Jaken whisked his Staff of Heads out and burned the demons to a crisp using its own fire attack while they were distracted by the small fox's fire. They all shouted with joy as they continued their part of the fight. Kagome couldn't help but smile even though they seemed a little too violent for their age.

"Watch out!" Kitsuki screamed as she pushed Kagome out of the way. It was then at Naraku lashed out his tentacles striking Kitsuki hard on the side making her fly against the stone castle walls.

"Kitsuki!" Kagome turned on Naraku emitting her power making a white lit glow around her. He began to tsk.

"Tsk, tsk, little miko. Give me-"

"Shut up!" _'Give me the Shikon Shards!' Give me the Shikon Jewel or I won't hesitate to kill you.' 'Hand them over little miko or else you'll suffer a horrible fate.'_ The light around her spiked and flashed. "I'm tired of you all saying that!" The sword she held fused with the light making the blade become a pure snow white. She charged at him not acting like the old Kagome at all as she hacked at his tentacles. At first, Naraku was a little overconfident with her doing this. A little human girl like her couldn't take down the great Naraku.

Wrong.

Oh so wrong.

In a blur Kagome suddenly appeared face to face with Naraku.

"Die." She plunged her sword deep into his stomach letting loose of her purification power that she let build up on it. Naraku let out a loud yell as he was slowly burned from the inside out. In the same white blur she moved herself and all of her friends out of the way as Naraku burst into colorless flames. The demons that were closest to him also caught fire and ran about screaming trying to put it out. The others ran away from the display seeing the great lord fall to such power. Hearing the sounds of battle diminish, the fight in the sky also stopped. Seri looked down at the castle enraged.

"I'm not going to lose!" She sped down to the ground towards an almost collapsed Kagome. "I'm not!" A clawed hand struck her hard on the cheek right before she collided with Kagome. With the speed she was going at she fell hard on the ground right next to them. Sesshomaru stood there staring down at the weak girl. Seri rotated her jaw a bit as she held a protective hand over the reddening cheek. "How DARE you!" She was met with the tip of a blade between her eyes.

"Don't." Iris landed on the ground lightly as she took a step towards Sesshomaru. He didn't look up at her. "Don't kill her." He glanced towards her but didn't lower the sword.

"Seri and Iris. They are the yin and yang of the world, the balance. If you kill Seri, darkness, you'll be putting the whole world into chaos." Miroku easily explained.

"Please. I'll take care of her." Iris held her hands to her chest eyeing her sister deadly. Sesshomaru, albeit hesitant, lowered his sword from Seri's face.

"Hm." Iris smiled.

"Thank you." Seri smirked before she began to laugh.

"I'm not going down that easily." Snapping her own fingers a small crystal appeared in her hands.

"Seri don't you do it." Iris looked panicked as she ran towards her sister.

"I told you. You aren't going to be telling me what to do anymore." Pinching it between her fingers she blew at it lightly letting the darkness inside grow and grow.

She screamed.

* * *

N.A.- DUN DUN DDDDDUUUUUNNNNN!! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see who 'she' is.

I'm sorry if this chapter was a little crappy and a little too fast. I'll probably re-write it later or something. Again I'm sorry if I got any of the characters out of whack.

Well, till next time!


End file.
